


Voir de les Anges

by thenafics



Series: T's JayTim week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, JayTim Week, JayTimBINGO2019, M/M, Prompt: Mythology, Week 1:Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: The Drakes all have their eyes on history. Janet wanted to make it. Jack is looking to uncover it. And Tim, Tim is trying to preserve it. As a curator at the Gotham Museum of Fine Art, he has seen some of the most incredible works of art that the world has to offer. None of them have ever captivated him as much as the strange painting of a winged man hidden away in the smallest storage area next to the boiler room. There’s just something so heartbreaking about the way he seems to be reaching out to the viewer to save him from the cage he’s been painted into.





	Voir de les Anges

**Author's Note:**

> JayTim Bingo/monthish- Week One; Mythology- Secrets, wings, art, riddle, underworld
> 
> I know I'm a day late, but I hope that's ok! I was going to post last night, but I was at a concert!

The Drakes all have their eyes on history. Janet wanted to make it. Jack is looking to uncover it. And Tim, Tim is trying to preserve it. As a curator at the Gotham Museum of Fine Art, he has seen some of the most incredible works of art that the world has to offer. None of them have ever captivated him as much as the strange painting of a winged man hidden away in the smallest storage area next to the boiler room. There’s just something so heartbreaking about the way he seems to be reaching out to the viewer to save him from the cage he’s been painted into.

Tim knows his father is actually very proud of Tim’s position as a curator at the museum. His mother would probably have disapproved very much so, but she and Drake Industries are long gone now. Now it’s just Tim, his dad, and Dana, the least evil stepmother in the world. She’s honestly more like a close friend than anything resembling a stepmom and Tim will always be thankful that she managed to bring Jack Drake back down to earth in a way Tim never could after his mother’s death. His dad is away on a dig right now, so Tim is spending his mother’s birthday alone in the museum after hours instead of spending the day with his dad and Dana like he has for the past few years.

Whenever Tim feels lost and unsure of himself, he’s taken to wandering the art storage rooms. The museum has a seemingly infinite number of storage spaces, ranging in size from the massive basement and attic spaces with high tech organizational systems to the closets on every display floor. There are so many rooms and so many pieces in the museum collection that not even Tim, who prides himself on a near encyclopedic knowledge of the museum, has seen every piece. So he’s not entirely surprised to find an unfamiliar looking storage space right next to the boiler room in the basement tunnel between the modern and historical wings. The door designates it as “Overflow Storage J,” which Tim hadn’t thought existed because the schematics say overflow storage only goes to H. 

Tim is surprised to find the door locked and uses his basement level master key to open it. Most of the storage in the basement is left unlocked because to even get into the basement, you need to have the proper clearance and a special key. The door creaks open with more effort than Tim expected, revealing a large, walk-in closet, lit dimly with yellow light. Tim steps into the room. Immediately, a shiver runs down his spine that makes him feel like he shouldn’t be in this room. The buzz of the single overhead light is oppressively loud. Tim doesn’t see any shelving units or storage bins, so he’s about to leave when a lone frame catches in the corner of his vision. Tim finds himself pulled, almost as if by a magnet, towards the massive painting.

To put it simply, the painting is breathtaking. The background of a Grecian temple bathed in a poisonous green light is surreal and unlike anything Tim has ever seen. What really sets it apart though is the subject of the painting. A man trapped in a massive birdcage, a hand reaching towards the viewer. His face is heartbreaking in its sadness and his eyes full of a plea to be let free. Behind him, massive tawny wings spread, barely contained by the cage. The white dappling over the darker feathers matches the odd white patch near the front of the man’s hair, which is such a dark red that it’s nearly black. Tim is so entranced by the painting that he doesn’t catch himself in time to stop his own outstretched hand from pressing against the canvas of the painting. He’s about to pull his hand back from where it’s pressed against the painted man’s, but he’s stopped by the larger set of fingers intertwined with his own. He hears a metal clink, like that of a heavy padlock falling to the floor and then a deep voice is whispering “Pull.” All Tim can do is comply, yanking with all of his bodyweight and both of his hands.

Tim lands square on his ass with the heavy weight of the winged man from the painting pinning him to the floor. Both of them are breathing heavily. Tim can feel the heat radiating off of the stranger’s bare skin where it presses against him. After a moment of recovery, the man pushes himself up slightly and starts to babble at Tim in Greek. Tim does not speak Greek. He understands a little of it from his dad’s dig sites and the ancient wing of the museum, but he’s nowhere near fluent enough to have really any idea of what the man is saying beyond that it’s in Greek. Tim does understand when the man points at himself and says something like “Iason.” 

“Your name is Jason?”

“Iason,” repeats the man in his resonant voice. He looks expectantly at Tim.

“Oh, I’m Tim.” He presses his own hand to the center of his chest. “Tim”

“Tim,” copies the stranger, a radiant smile breaking across his face. He says some more things that Tim doesn’t understand before doing something that he does. Jason holds Tim’s face gently between his hands and kisses him soundly. Tim’s brain decides to take this moment to remind him that Jason is both incredibly beautiful and incredibly naked.

Tim blames the shock that results from the kiss for his lack of a real reaction to this situation during the time period in which he manages to squeeze Jason into a pair of oversized basketball shorts and a sweatshirt he keeps in his office. Tim is entirely ready to drape a dust cloth over Jason to hide his enormous wings, but when he mimes that to Jason, the man just laughs and does a complicated little gesture that makes his wings disappear. Tim decides to have a mental breakdown about this later. The good humour Jason had exhibited while Tim had dressed him in clothes that must have been strange and new to him evaporates the second Tim tries to get him into the car. It takes a good twenty minutes to coax him in. Tim remembers that Google Translate can do text to speech just in time to keep it from taking hours. Jason ends up spending the car ride to Tim’s apartment totally entranced by Google Translate. Tim added the Greek keyboard with hopes that modern Greek is close enough to whatever dialect Jason speaks for him to be able to type with the app.

Herding Jason into his apartment is much easier now that Jason is wrapped up in the tablet. Tim decides to take the stairs instead of trying their luck with the elevator. The whole time it takes to get up to his apartment, Tim’s trying not to have some sort of break with reality. They get in the door just fine which is a huge weight off of Tim’s chest. Someone is sure to notice the strange Greek man who suddenly started living with Tim eventually, but he’s decided that is a problem to deal with after sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> May do a second part about Tim and his accidental ancient Greek boyfriend? Hopefully next week will be on time!


End file.
